1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press molded silencer for automobile and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a floor silencer interposed between a floor panel and a floor carpet is known as the silencer installed on the automobile. The floor silencer has a function of noise insulation, a function of preventing unevenness of the floor panel from appearing on the surface of the carpet, and a function of giving comfortable feeling to a passenger who steps on the floor carpet. A fibrous silencer is used as the silencer for realizing these functions.
Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2010-540790 discloses a fiber supply device for manufacturing web for automobile, the web having holes penetrating in a thickness direction. The fiber supply device includes a fiber distribution device which is divided into a plurality of small sections and a perforated moving belt which is installed under the fiber distribution device. The fibers coming out of each section of the fiber distribution device are directly placed on the perforated moving belt or diverted from the perforated moving belt. The area where the fibers are directly placed on the perforated moving belt is located around the area where the fibers are diverted from the perforated moving belt. A fiber aggregate formed as described above is pressed to form a web having through holes and used for automobile.